The present invention relates to apparatus for exciting lasers by solar energy, and more particularly to the excitation of the laser by exposing its side surface to pulsing solar energy.
Lasers are known to require radiant energy input in order to excite them, and various suggestions have been made in the prior art to effect the energy input.
In a number of prior suggestions, flash lamps of various types have been used, thereby requiring the input of energy to the flash lamps. Thus, such proposals have been relatively energy-consuming and therefore costly to operate.
In another proposal, a rotating body was provided having semiconductor lasers on the sides, and laterally of the rotating body a diode laser was provided for excitation of the lasers on the rotating body. While the diode lasers did not need to be pulsed, due to the rotation of the body mounting the lasers, nevertheless the arrangement was energy-consuming.
Another provision of the prior art provided for the lateral excitation of a longitudinally extending laser from a surrounding cold cathode electron emitter. Here again, a considerable energy consumption is required in a structure which is complex.
There have previously been proposed lasers which are pumped from solar energy, one, however, using an intermediate light emitting diode arrangement, thereby creating requirements for an electrical circuitry and the provision of the light emitting diode structure. In this arrangement, also, the laser was excited by the application of energy from the light emitting diode to the end face of a generally elongate or cylindrical laser rod. In another proposal, a solar pumped laser was end-fed, with a heat sink surrounding the laser rod-like body in order to effect heat transfer.
In addition, the prior art shows a solar side pumped laser construction.